


Winter Fun

by Fanless



Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [2]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: 47. Creation"Such is the nature of innocence, Mr. V."
Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270619





	Winter Fun

Mr. Croup steps back and admires his handiwork: a spindly, vaguely manlike structure with decaying leaf-skeletons for hair and sodden wood chips for a fair approximation of a tombstone smile in miniature, next to it a more towering one, blocky and coal-eyed, complete with the carcass of a cardinal clutched in its frozen fist. He hopes the snow doesn't melt around it; it's still warm.

"Such is the nature of innocence, Mr. V. Fleeting as a bird's wing. Ephemeral. A state which once—"  
  
A small, gritty crunching noise. "Glph?" says Mr. Vandemar, hands full of white.  
  
"Would you _stop_ that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is straight up ten years old. Almost. It will be in August.
> 
> On another note, this year was the first that I had ever seen a white Christmas. It's pretty exciting, isn't it?


End file.
